Ciel Hates Masters
by HeysU
Summary: Ciel's a neko, OK? He's never had a master, but when he's caught, they force him to be sold. Sebastian adores cats and is a successful businessman. His pushy friend; Claude, is worried about Sebastian being lonely. So, going to "Hanna's Treats"; a neko shop, the men shop for one. Hearing unusual howls, sebatian finds Ciel. Will Ciel behave for the new master? NO SLASH. Thanx.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Captured

I was finaly brought in kicking and screaming, into the neko shop. I didn't see the name, because I was fighting for my life. The Animal Control Officer, that held me in a noose tied to a stick, pulled me towards the door. I clawed, kicked, scratched, and bit whatever I could. I had made a promise that I would NEVER go into captivity, and that if I did, I was going to fight like they were dragging me straight to hell. I was sure living up to my promise.

Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a neko. You know, human body, cat ears, sharp nails, and a tail? As of now, neko's are like pets to the humans. They buy us, dress us, feed us, groom us, and sometimes they do some pretty lewd stuff. Ooh! How it makes my blood boil! 'Stupid humans,' I thought as I struggled valiantly. 'Can't leave damn well enough alone!'

The 'Control guy at last got me through the shop's door. I yowled and generally just made a racket while I fought, causing people to stop and stare. The man shoved me into a small and cramped cage., where I couldn't even get on my knees. Then he left to go talk to the shop's owner. "Yeah, this guy's a feisty one. He may cause trouble. I just wanted to warn you before I left. Don't trust him" I heard the man say. I chuckled without humor.

'Nobody would trust me anyway.'

"By the way, it is our sincerest apologies that you have to take him in. We are short of cages down at the pound."

"I understand" this voice was a woman's. It was soft and low. She sounded kind. I shook my head, I knew better. I caught sight of her as the man shifted. She was a beautiful tan skinned woman. Her eye was a light blue and her hair was a silver/gray. Around he left eye was a bandage. Causing me to wonder vaguely what had happened to her. She had a softness to her. I was almost intoxicated by her kind and caring look.

That's when my heart hardened. My eyes narrowed as I glared at the woman. 'All humans are monsters. I must always remember. I must never forget.' "Children are supposed to be troublesome, I suppose" the woman flashed the agent a blinding smile. My glare intensified. The Animal Control agent chuckled as he left the shop. I was able to hear the humans' whole conversation. Humans can't hear from that far away.

I love being me. I love my tail, my ears, my sharp teeth, and my clawlike fingernails. Now I'm not a wierdo either, not a master(1). I just don't hate myself. I decided to start planning an escape. In the middle of my thoughts, the shop owner came up to my cage.

"Hello" the woman cooed."My name is Hanna. We're going to take good care of you until you find your master."

I flattened myself against the farthest corner of the small space. I flattened my ears to my head and hissed at the woman. She stuck out her hand and I bit it, HARD.

The woman called Hanna screamed and pulled back her hand. Blood dripped from it as she stared disbelieving at me.

I heard the other workers whisper to eachother as they glanced our way.

"That's impossible!"

"Boss has never been bitten."

"The nekos always react to her so nicely."

Hanna laughed softly, clutching the wound to her chest. "I've never seen such hostility in a neko. This can be good or bad. Will you please your master, hmm?"

I hissed again, showing my unfiled fangs as well as my growing anger and annoyment. I wasn't going to give the woman the pleasure of an answer.

Hanna tutted and left to bandage her hand. I was left alone with my thoughts and the meaningless babble of humans.

Master (!)- "How do you catch a fish?"

"Fish bait?"

"How do you trap a bear?"

"Bear bait."

"How do you catch a master?"

(Dosen't take too long to guess.)

Letter:

Thanx 4 reading my fanfic.

pleaz r&r. u can make suggestions if u want.

I'm a lil young, so pleaz limit cussin', i'd 'preciate it.

thanx again. send me a message with a couple of ur fanfics.

i't love to read them.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

HeysU


	2. Persuasion

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian tried to ignore his co-worker; Claude. He was trying to leave the office by getting in his car, but Claude kept calling his name. sighing' he turned around to his friend's plea.

"Please, Sebastian, I'm worried about you. You live alone in that condo of yours, not letting anyone in. You need a companion, a pet at least!"

'A pet' he mused. "Fine, let's give it a go tomorrow, day's off."

Claude looked relieved. "Great, we start at 9 o'clock."

Sebastian shrugged.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Sebastian and Claude rode around town, looking in all the pet stores. He was specifically was looking for a cat. Sebastian loves cats. Though, none of the ones he saw intrigued him.

He saw tabbies and calicos and midnight black cats, yet none suited him.

Finally, around noon, Claude and Sebastian were looking into the last pet shop in their county. "Hanna's Treats".

Claude parked their two seated Camaro out front. Him and Sebastian proceeded to walk in the door.

Hanna's shop looked like a townhouse. 3 floors high and highly unusual for a pet shop.

A bell tinkled as Sebastian pushed open the door. He heard a yowl and tried to zero in on the sound, but could see none.

"Hello," said a woman. "My name is Hanna. Are you looking to by one of our nekos?"

"Nekos?" both men asked, puzzled.

Hanna smiled. "Let me show you."

Hanna showed the men most of the nekos, explaining their history as she went.

Nothing had appealed to Sebastian, even though he was in awe of the creatures.

As Hanna was talking to Claude, another customer entered the shop, causing the bell to ring. Again, Sebastian heard a yowl.

"Excuse me, Miss Hanna," the woman turned toward him. "are there anymore nekos?"

The woman nodded, confirming Sebastian's suspicions.

"Follow me," said Hanna solemnly.

I watched Hanna walk into my room. I hissed and backed up in my cage. My ears were flattened to my head as I glared up at her.

Behind her trailed two men. They both had black hair, but there were some differences.

One guy's hair was slicked back. He wore glasses, a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, had golden irises. He looked incredibly intelligent and stiffened as I hissed at Hanna. The other one had shoulder length hair. He had wine red eyes and wore a pair of jeans as well as a black t-shirt that had a band name on it.

I hissed at them all, a little scared. I couldn't fight all 3 of them off. Uncertainty clouded my mind. 'No,' I shook myself internally. 'I will fight them, because if they takes me to hell, I'm dragging the bastards down with me.' I bared my teeth and glared at the men as well.

They had my undivided attention, and it sure was gonna' be one helluva show.

**POV CHANGE**  
"This is a neko an Animal Control officer gave us yesterday. Apparently he's been living on the streets most of his life stealing, and doing other shameful things. He is quite fiesty and will bite anyone or thing near him. He has no name or papers, and he won't talk to anybody. He only hisses or yowls at the top of his little lungs."She drew another hiss from the neko. "I wonder if he just hates humanity? He is so young, and yet there is such defiance and hatred in his actions. Since he let's no one near, he hasn't eaten or slept at all and the poor dear is half-starved already. He won't even let other nekos around him."

The neko hissed and pushed harder onto the corner of the cage. Sebastian liked this one. The boy was about six or seven. He had bluish-black hair and wore nothing but a pair of shorts and a torn tee.

He hissed at them all, glaring at each of them in turn. The boy had matching ears and a tail to match his hair. The boy was scrawny and looked tired. The boy's hair was a little longer than shoulder length and covered his left eye. His right eye was a bright sea-turquoise. The boy kept pushing himself farther and farther away.

"Would you please let me see him, Miss Hanna?"

She seemed a little surprised but finally gave in. "Sure." She took a big pair of falcon gloves out of her apron. She quickly slipped them on and tried to grab him.

The neko-boy dodged just out of her reach. She grunted as she tried again, to no avail.

"Here, let me try." Sebastian gently pushed Hanna out of the way and kneeled in front of the cage. He reached inside the cage with one arm.

The neko-boy pounced on his hand and bit down as hard as he could.  
**POV CHANGE**

The man didn't even scream. He looked down almost lovingly and I spat out his hand.

I was too late, though, the man had his other arm behind my back and pushed me out. I tried to resist, but the man was too strong.

In less than a minute, he had me in his arms. My arms were pinned by one of his as he lifted me off the ground. With his free hand, he pushed me into his shoulder and started rubbing figure eights into my back. I kicked, and screeched (I tried to bite but he had forced me into his shoulder.) , but the guy would not let go.

He paced the room with me in his arms, still fighting, for a good 15 minutes. That's when I stopped.

"There," he said. "Have you calmed down now?" I was breathing heavily into his shoulder trying wake up from this nightmare. "I'll take him." I heard. I almost launched into another attack. Just before I did so, the man started to stroke my left ear. 'Fuck this bastard! Why did he have to be just so damn annoying?!' I thought. 'By the end of this day, his eyes are going to be clawed out of his sockets.'

**POV CHANGE**

Sebastian was trying to calm down the young neko. He was just short of clawing Sebastian's eyes out.

When the neko finally calmed down, Sebastian started to rub one of his ears. He was trying to keep the boy's mind off of things. He clearly did not like the idea of having an owner.

"Are you sure, sir? You do not want one of the nicer nekos?" The man almost glared at Hanna. "Alright, sir. Would you like the cage as well?"

"Please" Sebastian said to the shop owner.

She picked it up and led them to the cashier. "Pick a collar" she gestured to the ones behind the counter.

He picked a blue-collar. While he was scratching the boy's ear, he slipped it on.

The boy's eyes immediately snapped open and he stopped purring. He started to pull at the collar and tried to chew on it.

Sebastian gave him a light tap on the head.

He looked up at Sebastian.

"No, little one." The kid's eyes narrowed and they could all tell he was going to attack again when Sebastian started to stroke his ears again.

The boy returned to his earlier state.

"Alright, sir. Just sign this paper, Mr. Sebastian, and you'll be free to go."

He quickly wrote his initials and picked up the purring cat-boy.

"Sebastian" Claude whispered. "You always did try to go for broke."

Sebastian glared at his sarcastic co-worker.

"Regular talking looks like this."

'Thoughts look like this.'

I want to give a special shout-out to:

+promocat "Thanx 4 reading my fic. Also thanx 4 reviewin' and following. Sorry cuz' I might not be able 2 update/upload fics all the time. If u find any probs with my fic, pleaz let me know. Send me a message or review. I'll check my reviews as often as I can. Pleaz recommend my fic to friends. BTW, I love Nko-Ciel as well. If u find sum, tell me, pleaz. Thanx again, HeysU."

+loveblackbutlerto123456 "Thanx 4 reading my fic. Also thanx 4 favouriting. I'm honored u like my fic that much. Sorry cuz' I might not be able 2 update/upload fics all the time. If u find any probs with my fic, pleaz let me know. Send me a message or review. I'll check my reviews as often as I can. Pleaz recommend my fic to friends. Thanx again, HeysU."

+NightShadow1397 "Thanx 4 reading my fic. Also thanx 4 following. I'm really gr8ful. Sorry cuz' I might not be able 2 update/upload fics all the time. If u find any probs with my fic, pleaz let me know. Send me a message or review. I'll check my reviews as often as I can. Pleaz recommend my fic to friends. Thanx again, HeysU."

+Angelitho-Negro "Thanx 4 reading my fic. Also thanx 4 following and favouriting. I'm honored and very gr8ful. Sorry cuz' I might not be able 2 update/upload fics all the time. If u find any probs with my fic, pleaz let me know. Send me a message or review. I'll check my reviews as often as I can. Pleaz recommend my fic to friends. Thanx again, HeysU."

/

Thanx u guys. I had no idea my writing was that good. Evry1 said so, but u know, pepl lie. I'm relly happy. I love u, fans. I hope we can be friends. Sorry, in my current situation, I can't get fics 2 u fast. also, I've kinda hit abrick wall here. Pleaz review & giv me ideas 4 next chap.

2 new readers:

Thanx 4 reading my fanfic.

pleaz r&r. u can make suggestions if u want.

I'm a lil young, so pleaz limit cussin', i'd 'preciate it.

thanx again. send me a message with a couple of ur fanfics.

i'd love to read them.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

HeysU


End file.
